Solve for $x$ : $2x + 8 = 9$
Explanation: Subtract $8$ from both sides: $(2x + 8) - 8 = 9 - 8$ $2x = 1$ Divide both sides by $2$ $\dfrac{2x}{2} = \dfrac{1}{2}$ Simplify. $x = \dfrac{1}{2}$